


Little Things #23

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [23]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: A chic surprise





	Little Things #23

You still stare at your phone even as you enter the house. Jaebeom hasn’t replied to any of your messages. He also doesn’t answer your call. You wanted to tell him that you’ll be late on your own birthday party so he can go ahead and have fun with the boys.

The house, however, is too quiet right now. There are no signs of maknaes running around, making chaos. The only thing you expected to happen and does is smelling the delicious aroma coming of homecooked food.

“Jaebeom!” you call out while making way to the dining room.

“Just follow the smell,” you hear him shout back.

You shake your head with a smile. What is he up to?

When you arrive in front of a tableful of all your favourite dishes, you’re speechless.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Jaebeom appears from behind you, pulling you for a kiss. Since you’re still unmoving from the shock though, he settles with nuzzling his nose upon your cheek, like what Nora does to wake you up. “Do you like it?”

“You… prepared all of these?”

“Yeah. We have to celebrate.”

Of course, he doesn’t say anything more. No explanation of how hard it was to cook for about ten people, of why he thought you would like this kind of celebration, of where the other members are now that their planned noisy party is cancelled.

So you don’t say anything too, but instead turn around and jump to his arms.

He’s fast enough to balance before you both stumble. You hear him chuckle at your sudden burst of affection. “Is this a thank you? You’re welcome.”

“Ugh, I hate you. You make me want to cry because I love you so much,” you grumble, your face perfectly hidden on his shoulder.

“So which one is it? You hate me or you love me?”

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll see after I taste the food.”

He lets you go down from the bear hug and hands intertwined, you take your places at the table. You marvel again at everything he prepared. All exhaustion from the overtime work seems to fade away.

“Try them. I want to know which one you’ll like the best.”

You bite your lip in excitement. You start going around, tasting each dish and savouring their flavours. You can only imagine how hectic Jaebeom’s day was in order to prepare these. You feel really thankful and touched at the effort, making the delicious food much more scrumptious.

“I like this one best,” you point your spoon somewhere near Jaebeom.

He follows it and gestures at the soup beside him. “The stew?”

“No, that one...” you keep on pointing until your spoon is indicating directly at Jaebeom.

“ _Ey~_ that’s so cheesy!” Jaebeom complains but the wide smile shows how much he loved that cheesy move.

“And I suppose preparing a feast for me is a chic gesture, mister?” you tease.

Jaebeom doesn’t answer and instead starts tasting the food near him. You smile to yourself.  No matter how much he tries to be chic and sexy, the truth is Jaebeom has to be the sweetest person in the world. And you’re glad to be the only one who can see that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
